


Nightbird begins

by michirukaiou7



Series: Somewhere I belong [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Nightbird (Glee)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/klainendar2014.html">The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014, 20. Uniform</a>
</p><p>Aveva completato la nuova divisa e scelto un nuovo nome, Nightbird, in omaggio al suo supereroe preferito dei tempi della scuola, ma poi aveva impacchettato tutto e lo aveva infilato sotto il letto, senza potersi decidere ad usarlo; c’era voluto qualche mese prima di decidersi e alla fine</p><p>PS. Sì, titolo sboronissimo, ma non mi veniva in mente altro XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightbird begins

Tra le faccende del week end di Blaine ( _party hard!_ , pensava quasi ogni volta), oltre alle lavatrici, al recupero più o meno sommario delle pulizie e la spesa, c’era il check della divisa di Nightbird.

Malgrado la sua travagliata esistenza notturna, Blaine cercava di averne cura il più possibile, ignorando i punti in cui iniziava a farsi lisa, rammendando e rattoppando dove serviva, lavandola e asciugandola in modo da renderla di nuovo operativa in tempo per la serata – visto che ce n’era bisogno più che mai nei fine settimana.

Certo, malgrado le cure era cambiata parecchio da quando l’aveva indossata per la prima volta – oh, e quanto ringraziava il fatto che il tessuto avesse ceduto col tempo e che sua madre l’avesse fatta leggermente più larga, o di sicuro non avrebbe potuto indossarla ancora!

L’idea brillante era nata alla Dalton, quando aveva deciso di mettere in piedi un club dei supereroi con i suoi amici: David si era lamentato che lui pretendesse che indossassero delle _divise_ pure durante il tempo libero, ma le proteste erano state di breve durata; certo, il fatto che il suo supereroe preferito non fosse uno dei più famosi gli aveva creato qualche problema nella ricerca del costume, almeno finché non aveva deciso di optare per l’ _handmade_. La faccia di sua madre quando lo aveva visto trafficare con un paio di calze coprenti per valutare se per la maschera quello sarebbe andato bene come tessuto o avrebbe dato noia, era stata impagabile; almeno, quando aveva spiegato la faccenda, era stata supportiva e si era divertita ad aiutarlo nel suo progetto della divisa semi-auto-prodotta e lui ricordava di non averla vista così giovane e divertita con ago e filo in mano da quando gli cuciva i vestiti di Halloween da bambino – specie dopo i mesi _pesantissimi_ che avevano passato dopo il suo ricovero in ospedale e immediata iscrizione alla Dalton Academy.

Suo padre aveva scosso la testa perplesso, quando aveva scoperto il progetto, ma l’idea che Blaine stesse iniziando a coltivare nuovi hobby sembrava sollevarlo, dopo aver assistito ad un periodo di apatia e ad un continuo camminare sulle uova da parte di tutta la famiglia attorno al loro secondogenito; tra l’altro, un giorno a tavola, Blaine aveva iniziato a parlare di sport e l’idea che volesse imparare i rudimenti dell’autodifesa dopo quel che era successo al suo Prom del primo anno aveva incontrato il suo totale favore – anzi, era stato lui a portarlo in giro per palestre a cercare quella giusta e il tipo giusto di sport.

Quando aveva optato per la boxe suo padre non aveva detto niente, causando spaventose ansie in Blaine (ormai perennemente in allerta dopo la débâcle dell’automobile), che si era chiesto per tutto il resto della settimana se semplicemente il padre stesse pensando che aveva scelto quello sport per avere la scusa di essere circondato da altri maschi poco vestiti, oppure se stesse scuotendo la testa, di nascosto da lui, all’assurdità di un gay che entra in uno dei santuari del machismo eterosessuale.

Ma quando quel week end erano erano usciti insieme per procurargli l’attrezzatura, mentre aspettava in salotto suo padre era arrivato e gli aveva messo in mano, con una faccia impacciata che Blaine non aveva mai visto, un paio di guantoni rossi e blu chiaramente usati.

– E questi? – aveva chiesto, perplesso

– Erano i miei. Quando avevo più o meno la tua età – si era sentito rispondere.

– Tiravi di boxe? _Tu_? – aveva commentato, incredulo.

– Anche il tuo vecchio è stato _giovane_ , sai? – era stata la risposta piccata.

– Perché non li hai dati a Cooper, durante la sua fase Devo Mettere Su Muscoli O Hollywood Non Mi Riterrà Mai All’Altezza?

– Perché a tuo fratello non servivano.

– Perché è _etero_? – aveva risposto, quasi tra i denti, pentendosene immediatamente: sapeva che suo padre ci stava _provando_ , ma non era mai stato divertente assistere alle differenze di trattamento tra lui e Cooper, senza contare che quella storia della macchina lo aveva ferito più del dovuto (oh, quanto ci rideva, adesso, il Blaine ventiduenne di quella convinzione del se stesso adolescente!).

– Perché tuo fratello stava _giocando_ – commentò suo padre, alzando gli occhi al cielo – Tu no. A te serve imparare a difenderti e a tornare ad avere fiducia in te stesso. E a far stare tranquilla tua madre.

– E tu? – non si era potuto trattenere dal chiedere.

Il signor Anderson aveva sospirato e continuato a guardare verso il salotto (e stava volutamente evitando il suo sguardo, perché in quella direzione c’era solo il quadro che sua nonna aveva regalato ai suoi genitori per il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio e che suo padre aveva sempre chiamato, ghignando all’indirizzo della moglie, _L’orrida crosta di tua madre_ ) – Se un giorno diventerai padre, Blaine, capirai che un genitore non è mai del tutto tranquillo, quando suo figlio varca la soglia di casa. Puoi solo dargli gli strumenti che speri funzioneranno per tenerlo al sicuro e pregare che non ti arrivi mai una telefonata come quella che è arrivata a me quella sera.

Blaine aveva allora abbassato lo sguardo sui guantoni che aveva in mano, aveva lisciato la pelle, lisa in alcuni punti, e capito che non era il solo ad aver accumulato cicatrici che facevano ancora male – Grazie, papà.

L’uomo si era schiarito la voce, aveva finalmente finito di frugare all’infinito nella tasca per cercare le chiavi dell’auto e gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla, stringendo per qualche istante la presa – Di niente.

Si erano avviati verso la porta, poi lungo il vialetto ed infine in auto e Blaine si era tenuto sulle gambe i guantoni: aveva trafficato qualche secondo con i lacci, ne aveva infilato uno e aveva studiato con curiosità l’aspetto della sua mano; suo padre aveva spento l’auto appena accesa, si era fermato a guardarlo e poi gli aveva aveva detto – Lo sai che prima ci va una fasciatura? Che è la cosa _più importante_ a cui un pugile deve badare? Prova ad aprire e chiudere il pugno, vediamo se la misura è giusta – il figlio aveva eseguito e l’uomo si era lasciato sfuggire – Non avrei mai pensato che un giorno avresti avuto mani abbastanza grandi da calzarli. E invece guardati.

Blaine aveva sorriso e gli si erano persino inumiditi gli occhi: non ricordava quando era stata l’ultima volta che suo padre era suonato così orgoglioso.

L’uomo si era riscosso e aveva messo in moto: resistette fino al cancello, poi, mentre attendeva che quello si aprisse, sbottò – Dare i miei guantoni a _Cooper_. La boxe è tutta questione di imparare a dosare la forza: l’unica cosa che tuo fratello sia mai riuscito a _dosare_ nella sua vita sono stati i cereali e i carboidrati quando si era fissato che doveva mettersi a dieta.

– E continuava a insultare la bilancia elettronica di mamma perché non capiva mai se stava pesando in once o in grammi.

– _Appunto_. Dare i miei guantoni a _Cooper_ , mio Dio. È da quando hai imparato a camminare che speravo di darli a te.

– Anche quando... quando ho fatto _coming out_?

Il padre si era voltato a gettargli un’occhiata tra l’impacciato ed il divertito – L’omosessualità non è la _lebbra_ , Blaine, non ti fa cadere le mani. Mi ci è voluto un po’, ma l’ho capito. Non credere di aver affrontato mesi di convalescenza solo tu, sai?

Il figlio aveva ridacchiato – È stata una lunga convalescenza.

– Già. Ma adesso stiamo bene.

Blaine lo aveva guardato, sentendosi di nuovo travolgere da quel moto di affetto per suo padre che era rimasto lì, in bilico tra la paura e l’incertezza, per tutto quel tempo – Già.

I guantoni se li era portati dietro a New York; non gli andavano più, veramente, ma non se l’era sentita di lasciarli a casa: li teneva appesi su una delle pareti della sua stanza, e quando i suoi erano venuti a trovarlo la prima volta dopo che si era sistemato, suo padre li aveva visti, era rimasto a fissarli qualche istante e poi aveva detto di dover assolutamente andare a controllare gli infissi del terrazzino. Sua madre aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, borbottando _Uomini_ , e Blaine aveva ghignato.

Il giorno dopo aveva cercato una palestra vicina al condominio in cui abitava e, quando lo aveva comunicato al telefono a sua madre, aveva sentito urlare dall’altro lato della linea e della stanza _Digli di non fare il cretino, la boxe la pago io!_

Era diventata una cosa _loro_ : il padre lo chiamava per avvertirlo quando c’era un incontro interessante in tv, si allenavano insieme ogni tanto quando tornava a casa per le vacanze, ed era la prima volta che sentiva di condividere qualcosa in esclusiva con suo padre, cosa che fino a quel momento aveva invidiato a morte a Cooper.

Sentiva che le cose erano cambiate al punto che un giorno si era lasciato sfuggire – Papà, senti... la storia della macchina...

– Quale?

– Quella che abbiamo rimesso a posto quell’estate, quando mi hanno dimesso dall’ospedale.

– Oh, funziona ancora; te la vuoi portare a New York? Credo che per la città serva un modello più moderno...

– No, intendevo... mi sono sempre chiesto perché l’hai fatto.

– Non ti seguo.

– Avremmo potuto fare un’infinità di cose, quell’estate – aveva esclamato, rendendosi conto che si stava agitando e avrebbe preferito non aprire proprio la questione, ma ormai era troppo tardi – Ma hai deciso per rimettere a posto quello scassone. Perché? Perché pensavi-pensavi che se mi fossi sporcato le mani sarei tornato etero?

– Blaine, ma sei _deficiente_?

– Beh, mi sembra una domanda legittima!

Erano nella vecchia stanza di Blaine, mezzo svuotata nella quale il sacco da boxe era rimasto appeso, e il padre smise di tenerlo, andando a sedersi sul letto con aria sfinita – Ma come—Dio, Blaine. Da quando pensi questa assurdità?

Blaine si sentì da un lato uno schifo, dall’altro immensamente sollevato.

– Non ti è mai passato per il cervello che forse volevo semplicemente avere una cosa da fare con te che fosse solo nostra?

– Perché in quel momento?

– Ma perché ti avevano quasi ammazzato, Blaine! Fino a quel momento eri stato il figlio ideale, che non dava alcun problema, a differenza di Cooper, e tutto d’un tratto? Mi chiamano da un ospedale per dirmi che ti avevano pestato a sangue! E non mi importava del perché, se perché eri gay o chissà che altro, mi importava che io ho dovuto vedere _mio figlio_ in un letto di ospedale; e dopo è cambiato tutto, ma non perché _tu_ fossi cambiato! Oddio, in effetti da te mi sarei aspettato prima o poi una brava ragazza che diventasse mia nuora, i nipotini, ma in quel momento la sola cosa che capivo era che tu eri stato massacrato, che io non ero stato capace di prevenire i problemi e di difenderti, tu avevi smesso di fare tutte quelle cose che facevi prima – ascoltare musica al massimo volume riuscendo a sovrastarla con la voce, saltare sui mobili mentre cantavi, non facevi più _niente_ di tutto questo: eravamo terrorizzati. Allora ho pensato che se magari avessimo fatto qualcosa insieme, avremmo avuto un’occasione per parlare e avrei capito cosa ti girava per la testa.

– Non ho capito niente – aveva sospirato Blaine.

Crollò a sedere accanto al padre, e per un po’ nessuno parlò; poi, impacciato, provò a dare una spintarella al padre con un guantone, e l’uomo rispose, spintonandolo dall’altro lato.

– Il grasso di motore rende eterosessuali, eh? – disse. Blaine si strinse nelle spalle e scoppiò a ridere – Non farlo sapere al circolo della chiesa della prozia Grace, non oso immaginare cosa potrebbero inventarsi!

 

~*~

 

Era tornato a New York per gli esami, aveva accidentalmente salvato quella compagna di corso, e quel che lei aveva ripetuto a macchinetta sul suo essere un eroe gli era rimasto in testa; aveva continuato a ronzargli là per tutto il successivo semestre e, durante una breve vacanza a casa dei suoi, aveva tirato fuori dal suo armadio la divisa di Nightwing che aveva realizzato con sua madre, se l’era portata a New York nascosta sul fondo del borsone e, con l’aiuto di eBay, Etsy ed Amazon, l’aveva modificata, accessoriata e resa più funzionale per un utilizzo che non fosse più solo un gioco. L’unica parte che aveva riciclato al cento per cento del vecchio costume era l’unica parte che non aveva mai usato, ovvero un mantello enorme, nero e blu, la cui stoffa sembrava glitterare e che al centro portava lo stemma in argento e nero che gli aveva regalato Cooper e che lui, colpa proprio di quell’imbarazzante sbrilluccichio, che sembrava frutto di una rotolata nella porporina, non aveva mai usato.

Aveva completato la nuova divisa e scelto un nuovo nome, Nightbird, in omaggio al suo supereroe preferito dei tempi della scuola, ma poi aveva impacchettato tutto e lo aveva infilato sotto il letto, senza potersi decidere ad usarlo; c’era voluto qualche mese prima di decidersi e alla fine… alla fine una sera l’aveva indossata, si era vergognato così tanto che appena messo piede fuori di casa era scappato di nuovo dentro e aveva lasciato perdere, e ci era voluta un’altra settimana per convincerlo.

E alla fine, semplicemente, non aveva più smesso – per un mese, un anno, quel che sarebbe stato sarebbe stato: intanto adesso la notte, là fuori, c’era qualcuno in più ad impedire che accadesse ad altre persone, ad altri _genitori_ quel che aveva visto sul viso di suo padre quel giorno, nella sua vecchia camera.


End file.
